


Do You Even Kink?

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Food Kink, Gabriel singing and being a dork, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just going to be shorts of any kinks I come across, you ask for or I feel like writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for the Supernatural fandom, I'll start others for others if you want!  
> Any ship is open, any kink too.

Castiel had always been a good little boy for his Daddy. Whenever he was good, his Daddy would give him treats. Whenever he was bad, his Daddy would punish him. Sometimes Castiel was naughty just for punishments! They made him tingle with fear and made his pee-pee stand up harder than ever. So, today Castiel had woken up and let go of his full bladder, he had just peed all over his bed and gone back to sleep, knowing his Daddy would be in soon to wake him up.

When his Daddy came in, Castiel was still half awake and he heard his Daddy curse. "Castiel?" he growled. Oh! His Daddy knew he had done it on purpose. The boy opened his eyes, looking at his Daddy with a small smile. "Did you pee your bed on purpose?" Castiel shook his head, hiding his head under the covers before his Daddy pulled them back. "Daddy doesn't like it when you lie to him. You stopped peeing your bed months ago, baby."

Castiel stuck his bottom lip out and looked down, saying quietly, "I'm sorry, Daddy..." Dean sat down on his chair and beckoned Castiel over, the boy going to his Daddy and pushing his pants down before lying over his Daddy's legs.

"Count them, Castiel," his Daddy told him and Castiel nodded, feeling his Daddy rub his bottom before he hit a large palm down on it, the boy wriggling in his lap and saying, "one". His Daddy kept hitting him until number ten and Castiel felt his pee-pee sitting all hard on his Daddy's leg, his bottom sore and tears on his eyes. "Good boy," Dean told him softly, rubbing his sore bottom before making Castiel stand up and pulling his pants back up him. "Don't cry, baby," he whispered before kissing him softly, the boy smiling widely into the kiss. "Promise to be Daddy's good little Angel now?"

Castiel nodded to his Daddy and kissed his cheek, moving to help his Daddy get his wet covers cleared away and washed. Yes, he would be Daddy's good little boy, but sometimes he would just have to let his little Devil side out and let his Daddy give him the nice punishments.


	2. Sabriel; Pour Some Sugar On Me.

Gabriel moved through the house, the volume on his phone turned up as high as it would go and the volume of his voice at its top setting. " _Pour some sugar on me_ ," the Archangel sang, his hips swinging as he stripped his shirt off, smirking at the man spread out on the bed before him. " _Ooh, in the name of love."_ Next Gabriel's boxers went and the Angel chucked them at his companion, snickering at him as he tried to continue singing, " _Pour some sugar on me, c'mon, fire me up._ " Gabriel crawled onto the bed, picking up the bag of sugar next to the long legs of his lover and he poured a trail on the others stomach. " _Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough_."  
  
A soft chuckle came from his lover and Gabriel smiled widely at him, watching as big hands moved to his face and cradled them. "Whatever will I do with you, Gabriel?" Sam asked softly, kissing him softly as he got the other to move up him before Gabriel wriggled back down and licked the sugar off of Sam's stomach, smirking at the moan Sam gave. "What else did you bring, you kinky-sugar-loving bastard?"

"I do love when you dirty talk me," Gabriel drawled, sticking his tongue out at Sam before producing a bag and pulling out a tub of chocolate, his eyes sliding to Sam's for a moment as the other shook his head with a fond laugh before Gabriel pulled out a cucumber.

"No."

"But, Sam, it'll be fun."

"It's not going in me."

"Fine." Gabriel pulled out some Strawberry flavored lube and a chocolate flavored condom. The man let Sam's lust filled eyes watch as he covered his fingers in lube and moved a hand back, teasing his own entrance with a finger, a soft whine leaving his lips. " _Fuck_. Can't wait until I have you in me, Sammy," he told him, slowly pushing the finger into his entrance, feeling how tight he was and shifting so Sam had a better view. Big hands soon started massaging his ass cheeks as Gabriel slid another finger in and the Archangel told Sam to add more lube, adding another finger- what? He'd heal if he went too quick. The burn felt good anyways. "Now. Sam, put the fucking condom on it."

"Mm, might make you wait."

"I will  _bite_ you."

"Not like you don't everyday."

"Sam!"

"Okay, okay, keep your panties on, baby," Sam teased, his smirk big and his tone light. The man pinched the top of the condom and slowly rolled it onto the vegetable before he looked over Gabriel. "You really sure about this?"

"I'm going to kick you out of bed and finish myself in a minute."

"Jeez, someones testy." The Hunter moved Gabriel around and pushed him down, making the Angel go on his hands and knees- a position Gabriel often found himself in with the younger Winchester. "You look so good, all stretched for me," Sam purred, moving his fingers over Gabriel's finger before positioning the cucumber against Gabriel's stretched hole before starting to push it in. "Fuck, this looks kinda good. Seeing you getting all filled up for me."

Gabriel moaned and pushed back against the foreign object, feeling his dick getting harder than before. Huh, awesome, it could get harder. "Feels so good- not as good as you, Sammy..."

"Nothing is good as me. Remember that," Sam said, tone low as his possessive streak shone through as he pushed the vegetable in as far as he could before starting to pull it out again. The man repeated the action a few times, trying to get Gabriel used to it before he started to fuck his lover with it, the Archangel whining, moaning, cursing and pushing back against the thrusts. It was a strange thing to see, but Sam looked down at the pre-cum dripping from his cock and found that he really didn't mind the strangeness of it all. "You gonna cum untouched?" he whispered into Gabriel's ear as he leant over the shorter man, ,covering his back with his front. "Come on, do it for me."

Gabriel got Sam to speed up, to go harder, faster, harder, " _fasterhardersamohgodplease_!" before he came over his stomach and sheets, sagging down a bit before he let his elbows buckle in and he pressed his face into the blankets, his arse in the air. "Fuck sake," he mumbled into the sheets as he let Sam stroke himself, still fucking Gabriel's hole with the cucumber, making the Angel whine as his limp and sensitive cock hit against his stomach before Sam was cumming over his back.

"How was that?" Sam asked once the had pulled Gabriel up to snuggle into his chest, both of them cleaned off.

"Amazing," Gabriel mumbled, rubbing his cheek against the mans skin and yawning as he slipped into sleep.

"My big, kinky, idiot," Sam murmured fondly as he kissed Gabriel's forehead, his hand running over his boyfriends, slightly, chubby tummy and smiled softly.

**Author's Note:**

> These really will just be kink filled short ones.


End file.
